


Stress Relief

by JaneDavitt



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby's getting to the point of no return when it comes to his partner -- David's already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

The angle wasn't good for Colby's wrist, but David was sighing with pleasure, soft moans escaping his lips, so Colby kept doing what he was doing.

"Hitting the spot?" he inquired, resting his elbow on the back of the couch he was sharing with David. That helped to ease the ache in his wrist a little.

"You have no idea," David told him, bending his head forward so that Colby could reach a different place on his neck. "God, what a day. What a fucking day."

David's skin was warm and smooth over muscles that Colby had watched the man build in the gym. David sweating and straining on a weights machine, his jaw clenched, his eyes steely with determination, was one pretty sight even if Colby couldn't watch him for too long without doing some sweating of his own. He gave David's neck one last squeeze and pulled back his hand, his fingers aching, not from digging into knotted muscles but from the unfulfilled need to stroke and caress. Plunging his hand into the bowl of popcorn strategically placed in his lap, he grunted an acknowledgment. As stakeouts went, it'd been routine -- except for the way David had ended up with the crick from hell in his neck from craning his head to stare up at the window of their suspect's apartment.

"How's your neck?" David asked.

"Fine." Stick to short words, Colby told himself. Safer.

"Mine's better now, thanks," David said and reached forward to pick up his beer bottle off the table. The sound he made was too much like a yelp not to be amusing, but there was genuine discomfort behind it and the smile slipped off Colby's face.

"You need to go and see someone, buddy. Maybe spend some time under a heat lamp or something."

"It's fine," David said irritably, rubbing at his neck and missing the spot entirely from what Colby could see.

With a sigh, Colby got up and walked behind the couch. "Just relax. Magic fingers, take two, except this time, you get all ten."

"You sure you don't mind?"

Colby hesitated, his hands resting on David's shoulders. David was wearing a T-shirt so it wasn't really skin on skin, but if he was making David feel uncomfortable…

"No, I don't mind. Used to do this to my army buddies. Try spending the day camped out behind a rock pretending to be one, if you want to know what muscle cramps are like. We'd take it in turns to work the worst of the knots out so we could get to sleep, but if you don't want, I mean, if it's a problem me doing this --" He faltered to a halt, unsure of how to say what he was thinking.

David twisted his head around to look up at Colby and stopped mid-turn, wincing. "Okay, you know what, even if it was, which it isn't, I'd still be begging you to try. I need to be able to look behind me."

"Useful," Colby agreed. "It's not like the bad guys never sneak up on us."

He began to knead David's neck and shoulders, drifting off into a warm fog where he didn't have to think about anything but the slow relaxation of the tense muscles under his hands.

"Feels good," David said after a while, his voice drowsy. Between them, they'd gotten about as much sleep as the mother of a baby with teething problems the last few days but they were at the point where they were too tired to sleep. After a couple of beers, Colby had taken David up on the offer to crash on his couch, but David wasn't showing any signs of vacating it. "If I do your paperwork on this case and the next one, will you go lower and harder? There's this place under my left shoulder blade that's just burning."

Colby ran his tongue across his lips, jittery as hell again. Things between him and David were close to normal after the clusterfuck of the whole double agent/spy situation and he didn't want anything to rock that particular boat.

"I'd need you to lie down for that."

"How about we take this to my room and if I fall asleep, just throw a blanket over me?"

"David, I don't think that's a good idea." He said it, he was sure he did, but it must've been just inside the space between his ears, because David stood, yawned, and ambled off in the direction of his bedroom, scratching his arm absently.

Colby muttered a heartfelt 'fuck' and followed him, getting there just in time to see David working his T-shirt off over his head, exposing his chest and, as he twisted, the clean, strong lines of his back.

As he stood, helplessly watching, David's arm dropped. "Can't even do that without it hurting," David muttered, the T-shirt half-on, half off.

Colby rolled his eyes -- at himself, at David, at the whole freaking world -- and walked forward. He tugged the T-shirt off over David's head in a single yank and tossed it aside before he gave into the impulse to bring it to his face to inhale the warm, sleepy smell of David's body and rub it over his lips. Which would not only be the equivalent of a signed confession that he had it bad for his partner and best friend, but would also destroy any credibility he had as a hard-ass agent with balls of steel.

"Thanks," David said. "I owe you."

"Believe me, I'm aware of that," Colby said grimly and pointed at the bed."Lie down flat. No pillow."

"Okay with you if I take my pants off first?" David asked. "If I do fall asleep, I don't want to do it with them on. This suit's new."

"It's fine with me, as long as you don't need any help with the zipper," Colby said as lightly as he could, hoping that he'd gotten the tone of voice just right. This used to be easier. Falling for David instead of just lusting after him in a mildly appreciative way had sent his dials into the red but the falling, like the lusting, wasn't something that he had any control over.

David grinned and took off his pants, draping them neatly over a chair in the corner of the room which at least let Colby bite his lip hard enough to kill the surge of blood to his dick. David was wearing boxer briefs, in a nicely sober plain black, sure, but thin and clinging to his ass. Colby wasn't sure that he could handle the view from the front, so he made sure that he was looking at something else until David had settled down in the middle of his big, wide bed. He realized later that he'd stared fixedly at a bare wall but at the time, he didn't register what was in front of his eyes because he was concentrating on the creak of the bed as David settled onto it with a quiet sigh.

"Ready when you are," David said, still using the sleepy drawl that was doing things to Colby that a voice never had before. That was how David would sound when he woke in the morning, sleep-hot skin and morning breath, with a hard-on waiting to be dealt with by the lucky son of a bitch sharing his bed -- except it'd be a woman, not a man and she'd probably make David brush his teeth and shower before she let him get sweaty with her…

Colby tried to feel indignant about the imaginary woman doing that, but he had to admit that he liked the idea of sharing a shower with David and some slithery, slippery soap, and he just plain loved the idea of taking a squeaky-clean David back to bed and dirtying him up some so they could do it all over again later.

"Colby?"

"I'm coming," he said and heard the growl behind the words.

Once on the bed, he hesitated, on his knees beside David. He tried putting his hands on David's back, but he couldn't get the right pressure on the places that needed it and it wasn't comfortable for him. He hissed out a frustrated breath.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you were, uh…doing it the usual way?" David suggested mildly.

Little Miss Imaginary was back. Colby could see her perched on David's ass, long silky hair tickling his skin as she leaned forward to kiss his shoulder, dressed in something as smooth and shiny as her hair, a wisp of satin and lace. She'd have small, elegant hands, manicured and polished nails, and her fingertips would glisten with some froufrou scented oil. Oil on David's dark skin, burnishing it, soaking in…

"I'm heavier than you're used to," Colby said and yeah, listen to how pissed off he sounded. David was going to think he didn't want to do this. Before David could reply, Colby moved, straddling David's body and settling down across his ass and upper thighs. He did his best not to rest his weight on the man, but his thighs would be screaming at him if he tried to hold himself up for long, and in some ways the fleeting brush of his ass against David's was more unbearably arousing than a snugger contact would be. Giving in, he relaxed and felt David absorb his weight, accepting it without protest.

Colby watched his hands move over David's back without consciously guiding them. He was too busy looking his fill for once. Usually, he had to be ready to glance away if David caught him staring. David's head was turned sideways a little but his eyes were closed. Colby was safe.

"You do this for your buddies too?"

Colby, startled out of the warm haze of longing he was drifting in, cleared his throat. "Uh, not really."

"Huh."

Acutely aware of the fact that he was carrying on a conversation with a hard-on pushing impatiently at the front of his jeans, Colby felt tongue-tied.

"Is it helping?" he managed to say, the words escaping in a rush.

"With some things, yeah," David said. "Your jeans are kind of chafing me, though. Why don't you take them off?"

Colby froze. Every instinct he had was warning him that they'd just left the beaten path and were heading into the 'Here Be Dragons' part of the map. He was also suddenly, deeply suspicious.

"David --"

David pushed up onto his elbows and turned to look at him. "This would be the time where you tell me I've been misreading the signals and you want another partner."

Colby's throat was tight, his mouth dry, so he settled for shaking his head. David was looking expectant, though, so he forced out a choked, "Not gonna happen."

"What_ is_ going to happen?" David asked.

Each moment that passed was restoring some of Colby's assurance. Thoughts flashed through his head. Not just him. David was on board. Holy shit, he might get laid tonight.

"I'm up for anything you want," he said and caught the downward flicker of David's eyes. "Yeah. I'm hard. So?"

David wriggled under him. "Get off me so I can turn over."

Colby obligingly shifted to the side and David sat up, his face so close that Colby would barely have needed to move to kiss him. "You sure about this?"

Colby nodded. "Wanted it for months but I wasn't going to say anything. Couldn't, the way things were."

David grimaced, a flash of residual hurt showing. Colby remembered David bursting into the interrogation room, his eyes filled with tears, anger at Colby's perceived betrayal burning hot enough that Colby had to look away. "Yeah, I can see that."

"I'm not so sure it's any easier now," Colby continued. "We work together. We're federal agents."

"It didn't stop Don and Liz," David pointed out.

"We're guys," Colby said drily. "That might make people want to stop us."

"This isn't the army," David told him. "Different rules at the FBI."

"People are still the same." Colby sighed and closed the gap between them without needing to do more than that because David had moved at the same time. He kissed David once, lightly. "You know what? The hell with them."

"Amen to that," David agreed and kissed Colby back just as lightly.

Both times, Colby felt a tingle arrowing down from his lips to his cock. Oh, yeah. This was gonna work. He might come before he got out of his jeans, but it was gonna work.

"You're still wearing a lot more than me," David noted, his hand touching Colby's face as lightly as his lips had done, as if Colby were fragile, part of a dream. Colby wanted David's gentleness as much as his strength but he didn't want David to think for even a moment that this wasn't real.

Without leaving the bed or moving farther from David than he had to, he stripped down to his briefs, letting his clothing fall to the floor. The bump as his jeans landed reminded him that his phone was in a pocket but he didn't retrieve it and put it close to hand. If it rang, so would David's and they'd hear the call of duty loud and clear, just like always.

God, he hoped their phones stayed silent.

"Glad you left these on," David murmured, hooking his fingers into the top of Colby's briefs and tugging at them. "I want to take them off you."

That shouldn't have sounded as hot as it did, but Colby shuddered, groaning. "Okay, you've got to stop flirting with me. You're driving me crazy."

David met his gaze. "I like you crazy for me. It's on the freaky side, but it's a good kind of freaky." His fingers moved, stroking the skin under the cotton and making Colby suck in a breath, trying to get them to dip lower. An eighth of an inch, less, and David's fingertips would be brushing over the head of his cock and wasn't that though enough to make it grow just a little bit taller…

"Freaky because it's you and me, or freaky because you haven't done this kind of thing before?"

So many questions… If he'd thought about it, and he hadn't, not really, Colby would've assumed that dating a co-worker meant that you could skip all the 'what's your star sign?' crap, and yeah, maybe they could, but there was still a lot they didn't know about each other.

David chuckled. "Oh, I've done it. Not often, but I don't need my hand holding and I'm guessing the same goes for you?"

Colby nodded. Blow jobs with the grit of the mountains dry against his lips and the wetness of come filling his mouth, his rifle never out of reach and his knees aching from kneeling on stony ground…he couldn't remember individual men, but he'd never forget the way their come tasted, the immediacy of it telling him he was alive, he'd made it.

With a sense of a final line being crossed, he knelt up and let David work his briefs down, freeing his erection.

"Nice," David said with what sounded like genuine appreciation.

Colby glanced down and grinned. "It likes you, too."

"Do not start talking about your dick as if it's a person," David said as Colby finished removing his briefs, ending up on his side, staring up at David. "That would _really_ freak me out."

"Oh, yeah?" Colby countered, reaching out to cup the heavy swell of David's balls and getting a gasp of surprise in return. "So I don't need to worry about you giving it a cute nickname?"

David kept his hands by his side, letting Colby touch him, his hips arching, pushing himself into Colby's hand. "You really don't. Uh, do you want me to take these off any time soon?"

"Nope," Colby said, his hand traveling slowly, tracing the shape David's cock made. About the same size as his, he decided. Nothing for either of them to worry about there. "Wouldn't want you to pull a muscle again."

He leaned in and, feeling playful, took hold of the waistband of David's briefs in his teeth. Getting them off that way would be close to impossible, but what the hell. The elastic gave and then slipped free to smack against David's stomach. It couldn't have hurt, but Colby felt compelled to place an apologetic kiss as close to the spot as he could without losing the chance to kiss David's bare skin.

Once he was there, he couldn't pull away, He laid kiss after kiss across David's stomach, slow, lingering kisses, his tongue flickering out now and then, his teeth biting gently. He could hear David making the kind of sounds a man made when he was enjoying himself, and they added to the moment. When David groaned out his name, Colby pulled David's briefs down, easing them over the thrust of David's cock deftly and then yanking at them impatiently. As soon as David had kicked them off, he pushed him to his back and took his first proper kiss, deep and wet and hard. David tasted like coffee. All of them did. They mainlined the stuff. Colby could taste its bitterness even after he'd brushed his teeth, as if his blood were half java now. He slid his tongue inside David's mouth and got a deeper, truer taste.

Something told him that it was a taste he could addicted to as much as that first jolt of caffeine in the morning.

They kissed and groped each other, hands roving, exploring. Colby felt his defenses go down, one by one, with each touch David gave him, each kiss. He wondered if he was going to be able to say 'no' to anything David wanted from him. Things he'd never done, never wanted to do, seemed like real possibilities if David wanted them. Like letting David fuck him. He'd never done that. Never seen himself in that position in a single fantasy, but as his hand worked along David's cock, squeezing, gripping, he pictured it buried deep in his ass and felt his body relax in anticipation, accepting the idea with an ease that was frankly scary.

"What do you want…I mean, do you, how do you --"

David stopped biting Colby's nipple to a stinging, hot throb of need and let go of Colby's dick. Colby wished he'd kept his mouth shut. The combination had been getting him to where he wanted to go at just the right speed. Because he didn't want to rush this and astonishingly given how turned on he was, he was managing to hold it. His dick was drooling wetly and his balls were high and tight, but he was holding back from coming. Barely.

"This isn't working for you?"

"Yeah, it is. It really is. I just wondered --"

"Want me to blow you?" David asked, the words so unlike anything David had ever said to him before that Colby had to take a moment to translate them, as if David were suddenly speaking French or something.

"God, yes," he said fervently. "I can do that."

"I was going to do it_ to_ you," David said, "but that's good to know for the future."

Colby closed his eyes. It didn't help to give him the necessary fortitude to share what needed to be said , so he opened them again. David was smiling at him, but in an encouraging way. "I've never been fucked in the ass. I don't know if that's something you like doing or if you like having it done to you, but I've never done it from either, uh, side. Don't know if I'd like it either, but I'm willing to try if you do."

"That's…very kind of you," David said. "Suppose we stick with what we know we can do for now?"

"You've never done that either," Colby said with a sigh of relief as he read between the lines. "Okay, that's -- _why_ haven't you?"

"I don't think it's mandatory, Colby," David said. He sounded amused now. "And sorry, but I have. From both ends. Not often, but enough to know I like it -- now and then anyway. Right now isn't one of those times."

"So what do you want to do right now?" Colby asked.

"Stop talking," David said succinctly and slid down the bed, taking Colby's cock into his mouth on the way.

Colby whimpered and hated himself for it, then did it again when David's tongue lapped at the head of his cock.

They shifted position so that David was kneeling between Colby's legs, flung apart, leaving his open and vulnerable to anything David wanted to do to him. This wasn't an arid mountainside with a chill wind blowing and a soldier's unwashed dick scraping the back of his throat, this was a warm, shadowed room, a wide bed, and a man he loved reminding him what it was like being on the receiving end.

"You're good at this," he managed to grit out, sweat damp on his face as he tried to hold still and let David play. "Feels so good, David."

David hummed around him and Colby took a tight grip on the sheets beneath him to avoid grabbing David's shoulders and fucking up wildly into that welcoming mouth. He was congratulating himself on his control when David's hand slipped down and back, a single, spit-wet fingertip pushing gently against Colby's hole.

With a strangled howl, Colby arched up and drove his cock deeper, blindly seeking more. His body took over, pumping into the circle of David's mouth and meeting the swirl of David's tongue and the drag of his teeth every once in a while, the faint zing of pain the perfect spice.

He couldn't last long, not with David's finger working inside him, just an inch or two inside , but it was enough to send shocks of sensation through him, fueling his arousal, stoking it higher.

He came with David's name the only word he could remember, repeating it twice before he slumped back against the bed, completely wiped out, every muscle quivering. He felt David's finger ease out of him, felt cool air against his cock as it slipped free of David's mouth, but before he could feel more than that, before a sense of loss could eat away at the sated bliss covering him, David moved up the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're good," Colby mumbled against David's mouth, kissing him without caring that David didn't taste of coffee anymore. "

"Yeah, I had fun, too," David said tightly. "Colby --"

Belatedly, Colby realized that David was still hard, rubbing up against him desperately in fact, frantic grunts escaping him, the hard prod of his dick digging into Colby's hip.

With a contrite grunt of his own, every part of him lax and replete, Colby took hold of David's cock and felt it jerk eagerly against his curved palm.

"Don't care what you do, just do it," David said in a rush of words and bit Colby's shoulder hard enough to sting. "Fuck, so close --"

The need in David's voice was enough to get Colby moving. He rolled to his back and shoved a pillow behind his head, angling his neck just right. "Get your ass up here, then."

Something told him that he could've phrased that better, but David was already moving, straddling Colby's chest and feeding him his cock. Colby put his hands on David's ass and closed his eyes just long enough to soak in the feeling of having his mouth filled like this, so completely, owned and taken. David was being considerate, even as turned on as he was, but Colby didn't need that. He dug his fingers into David's ass, urging him to let go and David got the message and began to fuck Colby's mouth properly with fast, deep strokes.

It didn't take long but Colby relished every single, fucking second.

He let David's come roll over his tongue and down his throat, swallowing eagerly, greedily as David shuddered, his body rigid, bowed, his climax holding him in place with a tight grip.

"We're both good," David said a while later, his legs tangled up with Colby's, the two of them as close as they could get, sweat-damp skin sticking them together.

"Hell, yes," Colby said with conviction.

"I'm taking back the offer to sleep on the couch," David said. "It's my bed or I kick your ass out of here."

Colby grinned and reached past David to switch out the lamp.

Worked for him.


End file.
